


Very fascinating

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: F/M, Had It Been, How it should be, Spelnitz, the way I see them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Janine is about to discover a whole new side of her favorite Ghostbuster...
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Janine was going crazy. She hadn't had a date in a long time. In fact, the only masculine contact she'd been having was with her bosses and co-worker. "Janine, any calls?" Peter would ask. "Janine, put these away, will you? Thanks." Ray would say. "Oh, coffee. Thanks." Egon would say. "Good night, Janine." Winston would say. She'd take the subway and go home, watch some TV and go to bed, only to be at Hook & Ladder 8 (aka Ghostbusters central) at 8 the next day. It had been like that for the past few... months! God! She had tried to go out with friends, to go shopping, to go dancing... but to no avail. Shopping didn't cheer her up, so to speak - she thought of buying a little... something to make her feel... better, but gave up. That wouldn't solve her problem. The creeps she danced with didn't count as contact, either. And that had been more than a month ago. The only solution - well, it wasn't a solution, it was one more problem, but by then, she didn't care - was to get pissed. She was going to get off work, go to some sleazy bar and drink her ass off. A good drunken night would make her get over her frustration...   
When it was almost time for her to leave, she decided to go upstairs. She'd start at headquarters; she wouldn't even wait till she got to the bar.   
She went straight to the refrigerator and didn't even notice a busy Egon Spengler fixing a trap, an unusual can of beer on the table next to him.  
"Janine? Can I help you?"  
She got startled. He of all people had to be there.  
"No, thanks, Dr. Spengler." She said sternly.  
That man. That man was the main cause of her frustration. She had been working for him for almost a year and her frustration only grew since then. There had been some hugs, many glances and even a stolen kiss on his birthday when she was feeling a little perkier. But nothing ever came from that. It was always back to their usual rapport. And she couldn't take it anymore. She was enchanted by those stern brown eyes, that tall frame, that superb brilliance and that dimpled smile that made her melt. Almost a year and she still carried that stupid torch for him. Almost a year and her nights were sometimes filled with dreams of him: sweet, happy, crazy, weird, wild... sensual...   
She looked at him and there he was, looking at her with that customary Spenglerian expression on his face. Almost unreadable.  
"Are you all right?"  
She had picked up a can of beer and slammed the refrigerator door, frustrated once again.  
"Do you really want to know, Dr. Spengler?" she turned to him, her voice oozing acridity.   
"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you." Ohh, he was being sarcastic, well, two can play this game!  
"Since when do you pry into other people's lives?"  
"Since they started coming upstairs to get a beer from the refrigerator."  
"Fine, you know what? I am up to here" - she motioned with her hand - "with... some... people! Who... don't know what they're doing with their lives! In general! People who are... frustrated and people who... leave people frustrated!"  
She was talking about her and, of course, about him. He just lifted his left eyebrow.   
He gave her a bored look and said:  
"I think you should go home. You're obviously not well."  
In her mind, she was yelling "Fuck you, Egon Spengler!", but only the "err!" came out, morphing into an "argh!"  
"Errrgh!"  
She stormed downstairs, picked up her bag and put her plan into practice. She just chugged the can of beer and went to a very disreputable bar and asked for a dose of whisky. When she finished it, she asked for another one.   
The bar tender gave her a pitiful look and there was a weirdo staring at her. She sighed, asked for the third dose and decided to leave, already feeling kind of tipsy. That place made her feel kind of sick, even though it was part of her plan.   
After paying the cab fare, she staggered to her apartment building. She bid the doorman good night ("Are you frustrated, Herman?" "Uh... no!" "Good!"), went home and threw herself on the couch, letting out a loud sigh. "Forget it, Janine. It will never happen." she thought, closing her eyes.   
After what felt like an hour (it had only been ten minutes - she looked at the clock), she heard a knock on the door.  
Trying to recompose herself, she walked towards the door and opened it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp.  
"Egon!"


	2. Chapter 2

"May I come in?"  
"Sure!"  
He had smelled all the alcohol on her. She wasn't well and he was going to find out why.   
"Janine... what is going on?"  
"What do you care?"  
"You have been inattentive at work, you gaze out the window, distraught, and you seem unhappy all the time. And then there was that little scene in the kitchen earlier."  
Scene? How dare he? It wasn't a scene; she was letting all her frustration out! But... he had been paying attention to her. That was...  
"And uh... pardon my intrusion, but... from your body language, you seem... ahem! sexually frustrated."   
Oh. My. God. For someone who only concentrated on work and science, he was aware of a lot of things about her. And...he had noticed her body language? Was she really giving that much away?  
Oh, well... he knew. And it was no use lying to him because he would know. Might as well... well, confess.  
"Egon... you're impossible!"  
He just looked to the side, kind of embarrassed. He was being too nosy.  
"But yes!" He looked at her, surprised. "Yes, I have been sorta out of it and you know why?"  
'I know, why, I just told you', he thought. But he just looked at her, expecting the answer.   
"It's because I indeed am frustrated, yes. With life, with work... sexually." She knew it was the liquor talking, but she didn't care."And it all boils down to one person: you."  
Egon blinked a couple of times, incredulous. He? She had been frustrated with him? But he had been treating her with the utmost respect and care, he hadn't been a bad person and... oh... he'd thought she had gotten over that silly crush a long time ago. Apparently not. And apparently, it wasn't a silly little crush. She was... sexually attracted to him.   
Egon took a quick scan of Janine. Her hair was a mess, she had little makeup on, her blouse had two of the buttons undone, her skirt was askew and she was barefoot. She was in turmoil and she suddenly looked attractive to him.  
She was like a math problem, which he had to solve. An early practice of the theory he once hoped to formulate about human emotions and the physical environment.  
An insane idea went through his mind. He had made her feel frustrated, he had to undo it.   
"Uh... me?"  
"Yes, Egon... you know what? Just forget it. I think I drank a little too much and..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Janine, there's something about me that you should know..."  
"Oh? And what is it?"  
"I always find a way to repair my mistakes."  
Janine just stared at Egon. He had an unusual gleam in his eyes; different from those when his test results were positive or when he discovered something he was doing some research on. She couldn't read him.   
He got closer to her and just looked at her, all over, as if he was inspecting her. She frowned a little. Where was he getting at?   
Then he stared at her lips. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, first because that was a very strange thing he was doing; second because she was getting excited and she didn't want to feel so.  
He cupped her face and got even closer to it. Janine froze. Was he going to kiss her?! He had better not kiss her!  
She felt his chapped lips on hers. Ohhh, finally! A real kiss! Fuck how weird he was being! That was a very real kiss!   
"Uh..." She managed to utter, after he broke the kiss.   
He looked at her with half-closed eyes, smirking a very naughty smirk, one of those cute dimples showing. Janine was awestruck. That was a whole new side of Egon, hidden beneath the depths of that very austere personality.   
She honestly didn't know how to deal with that Egon, being used to the somewhat cold scientist.   
That smirk never leaving his face, he kissed her again, this time, deepening the kiss, his tongue searching hers. Janine felt tingly all over. What a kiss!  
And he held her, not too tight, his long fingers caressing her smaller back. She didn't waste time and put her arms around his neck, reveling in that kiss. God, it was wonderful.   
Breaking the kiss, he asked, huskily, his face still extremely close to hers:  
"Will you let me fix my mistakes...?"   
That voice, along with that question sent a new batch of tingles though her spine. She'd never say no...  
"Yes..."  
"Good..." he whispered right in her ear, going down to her neck. Oh, wow...


	3. Chapter 3

Janine was on cloud nine. Was this incredibly sensual man that same old Egon Spengler? She couldn't associate one with the other. They were two completely different people! Oh, Janine, stop analyzing this and revel in the moment!  
"Mmm..." she moaned softly.   
He was hearing soft moans, deep breaths and sighs (those right on his own neck) and they were all getting him somewhat more excited. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the feel of her lips on his and her hands roaming his back.   
Tentatively, he brought his hands to the front of her chest and started unbuttoning her blouse. Janine froze. He wasn't! Oh, my good God, he was! And she was so letting him do it...  
As he lazily undressed her, he took her to her bedroom. How did he know it was there? Oh, it's Egon, he knows everything... including... how to be incredibly alluring...  
"Janine..." he began, drawling, nuzzling her neck, "I refuse to be the reason why you're so upset..."  
"Mmm... really?..." she almost moaned.  
"Yes... It is my duty to fix this situation... and rightfully so..."  
He took off her blouse and went straight for her skirt. Janine felt her underwear moist. Holy!...  
Egon took one step back and looked at her. Ohh, she was proportionally beautiful. Very curvy, for someone so petite.  
Janine's jaw dropped. The man was stripping, leering at her, that everlasting smirk on his face. She couldn't help but direct her eyes to a certain part of his anatomy. Oh, Lord. The godforsaken man was wearing light blue briefs.  
She had always thought of him as a boxers-only man and there he was, surprising her one more time, with that tantalizing pair of underwear, that seemed to tease her, like "You sure you can handle all this?"... Truth was... she wasn't.  
All the guys she'd been with before weren't much taller or larger than her. Sure, Egon was tall (and she'd always felt protected in his arms) and she knew that, but now he looked... huge. Whatever that might have meant.  
He got closer to her again and looked at her bra straps. Giving her a deep look, right into her chocolate browns, he pulled them down, one at a time. Janine was in awe. The whole thing was unbelievable. This couldn't be the man who collected spores, molds and fungus. He couldn't be the practical, clinical man who dedicated his life to science. He couldn't be the man who seemed to simply shut her off whenever she tried to engage in conversation with him.  
He was caressing her breasts through her bra, for crying out loud! All of that while lazily kissing her, sweet kisses, tasting her lips.  
She moaned through the kiss but gasped when she felt a certain bulge touch her stomach. Oh, God. If all _that_ was expecting her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to... even move afterwards!...  
"Uhh..."  
"Janine... what is it?"   
"Uh... nothing!" she said quickly.  
"Don't worry... I won't hurt you..." he said softly.  
Ohhhh, how the fuck did he... oh, Janine, did you forget who you were dealing with here? Yes, the man could probably read minds too!  
He placed her on the bed and carefully pulled her bra off. Janine sighed as she felt his calloused fingers on her mounds. Ohhh, how she had longed for his touch! It felt much better than that in her addled mind...  
He kissed her neck again, going down to her chest and finally took his mouth to where his hands were. Janine moaned loud. One of her wildest, most wondrous dreams was coming true!  
Egon was enjoying himself. No, he wasn't a man of mundane habits, on the contrary, but he was still a man and like any other man, well, he had needs. Granted, he wasn't an ordinary man - he had heard that all his life, ever since he was a little boy - but when it came down to it, he was filled with testosterone, like 99% of the normal males on the planet. And all that testosterone was getting the better of him.  
And Janine was a great looking woman, with a stunning looking body that was obscured by her choice of wardrobe. He had never imagined her figure was so formidable... or that she smelled so, so good.  
He went down her body with his lips, her sweet scent going up his nostrils. Even her navel was adorable. He came across a decent, lilac, cotton pair of underwear.   
Janine didn't really look like the "saucy panties" kind of girl. And it matched her brassiere...


	4. Chapter 4

He gave her an impish look (with a matching smirk) and unhurriedly pulled them down.  
Janine was on her elbows, breathing heavily. He suddenly was on top of her again, his long (yet charming) nose almost touching hers.  
"I am not going to do anything you don't want me to." he said. She just cupped his face and kissed him anxiously.  
Going down with his hands through her body, he caressed her waist, the upper side and the inner part of her thighs. She moaned though the kiss when she felt one of his long fingers inside her.   
Being sure it was a moan of satisfaction, he inserted another one, while his thumb searched her clit.  
"Ohhh!!" she interrupted the kiss, to moan properly. He was stimulating her in a way she didn't think it was possible! The way he moved and fondled her delicate parts were driving her up the wall. Who the fuck was this man?  
"Oh, Egon!!!"  
Her moaning his name at the height of her pleasure was like discovering a new species of fungus. He smiled broadly, incredibly satisfied with himself. And yet... he wanted much more...  
She saw a big smile on his face, which was a rare thing. Those pearly whites and the cute dimples showing. He looked adorable when he smiled. She smiled back, her smile, lazy and pleased. Oh, very.  
Egon's smile became a grin and he went down her body with his lips and tongue, lingering where his fingers had just been. He licked her moist folds, giving her clit a nice suck.   
"Ohhh... Sh... Nngh... FUCK!"  
Egon smirked again. Janine cursing was very amusing. Especially in a situation like this.  
She couldn't believe it. It was all very insane. That strict, detached man had his lips and tongue right on her... Ahhh!  
And he made her come. Again. Absurdly hard.  
"I am sorry, Janine. Really."  
"Just... shut up, Egon..."  
She kissed him again, and this time, she was taking it slow, savoring his chapped lips. He smiled lazily and got off her and off the bed. Grinning foolishly, he quickly took off that damn pair of underwear.   
Janine's eyes widened. The sky blue underwear left little to the imagination. The man was long, but not very thick (thank Heavens, or she wouldn't be able to walk afterwards!) and she still wasn't sure if she could deal with all that.   
Oh, screw it. That was Egon fucking Spengler and she wasn't going to waste that golden opportunity. If he hurt her (Ohh, God!), she would just suck it up and go with it! And he promised her he wouldn't...  
He climbed back on the bed and gave her a sweet smile, those dimples threatening to show. He caressed the top of her head and kissed her softly, entering her gently.   
"Ohhhh!..." Oh, for all that was sacred, he felt incredibly good!  
He went deep inside her, hitting places she was barely aware of the existence. All her other boyfriends didn't even come close! God!  
Egon was losing it. She was petite and very tight. His few girlfriends were too anxious and the... ahem! experiment volunteers had too much experience. Oh, well, they served their purpose.  
But Janine was small and tight and sweet and... well, attracted to him. That added a touch of... spice, he guessed, to the whole relation.  
He picked up speed, gradually losing control. It felt like a well done, successful experiment. And well, in some way, it sort of was. Albeit much more pleasant.  
"Nngh... oh!" He got startled when he thought he heard Janine gasp for air. He looked at her, his breathing heavy.  
"Oh, pleeeease, don't stop!"  
He promptly obeyed her, pistoning in her like a well-oiled machine... God, what was that man doing to her? She was going crazy with lust!   
She began thrashing about on the bed, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. Well, it felt more like a volcano, spilling hot lava everywhere. Well, HE was like an erupting volcano, HIS hot lava inside her...  
"Egonnnn!!!"  
"Ahh!"  
He came along with her, his breathing and composure coming back to him. He gave her that stupidly silly grin with one dimple showing and collapsed next to her on the bed.   
Janine just stared at the ceiling, dumbfounded.  
"What just happened?" she said. It was more to herself; she still could not believe it at all.  
He turned to her.  
"Did I... get it right now?"  
"Do you even have to ask?..."  
They grinned at each other, foolishly.   
"And uh... I'll see about your raise, Miss Melnitz."  
"Mmm... thank you, Doctor Spengler."  
She gave him a little peck and caressed his cheek. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head, put his clothes back on and left. They would have all the time in the world to talk... 

THE END


End file.
